rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Elite
Plot The Rabbids disrupt Otto Torx's plans Synopsis TBA Review This episode introduces us to a supervillain named Otto Torx, who is obsessed with making the presidential office recognize his ‘‘genius plans’‘. Things then go awry when the Rabbids’ submarine becomes attached to the entrance of Torx’s lair, interfering with his plans of releasing flying robots to attack the city. As I mentioned before, there’s something about the way this episode is written and animated that gives it a strange sense of atmosphere. The darker colors, the music, and even some of the camera angles give the episode a somewhat more somber tone from others. There’s this particularly great scene where Torx’s robots invade the Rabbids’ submarine and start shooting lasers at them, which perfectly implements all the elements that I just mentioned, and I could easily watch it over and over again simply because of how beautiful it looked. The use of a strange, synthezied drum sound for the background music during this scene also helped this scene become a true highlight. This episode, in a strange way, I dare to say felt cinematic to me, and it doesn’t stop there. The Rabbids, as always, have their cute slapstick moments, but easily the best part of the entire episode is Torx himself. While his evil plans may not seem like much, everything from his attractive design , smooth voice and Bond-like tendencies make him a very enjoyable character to watch, and his chemistry when facing the Rabbids is undeniable, and it’s where his personality truly shines. The ending of this episode is also especially hilarious, making this another must-watch. Quotes *'Otto Torx': (Laughs) My glorious army! Your honor has come! *'The President': Yes? *'Otto Torx': Dear Mr. President, you and the rest of this miserable world have chosen to disregard my advice and my warnings. I therefore regret to inform you that in just a few minutes, my drones will take control of all your telecommunication satellites. Once they've established contact, they will install Civility, a program I developed myself. It will erase any message or image that is impolite or even the slightest big vulgar from all of earth's communications. The unbearable coarseness of this world will finally be no more than ancient history! *'The President': Bridget? Who is this clown? *'Otto Torx': At your service. Bon voyage, my darlings... Blast off in six... five... four... three... two... one... zero... Blast off! What on earth is that? Who are these strange creatures? What's going on up there? How did you get in here? This has gone long enough. Time to deal with it. Alright! *'Mr. President': Humming farting sausages. Yes, your crusade to erase vulgarity is off to a good start. *'Otto Torx': It's not what you think... *'Bridget': Mr. Presdent! Our radar just picked up the flying submarine over the dessert and it's not moving! *'The President': Perfect! Deal with it. *'Bridget': Sir! Send a missile, right away! *'Otto Torx': A missile... But that where straight right at us! Enough! I do beg your pardon, but I'm afraid I must ask you to remove your vehicle which you seem to have parked in front of my abode! And quickly please! Keep moving. Nothing to see here. *'Woman': Everything okay, sir? *'Otto Torx': Oh, fine! A gang of Rabbid sausages have destroyed my drones, ruined my plans, and blown up my bunker! Things couldn't be better. Gallery Tumblr inline phfsg1WgSk1rau6zr 500.png Tumblr inline pms2igasua1rau6zr 500.png Les-lapins-cretins-invasion-cretin-d-39-elite-s4e4.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 4 episodes